El Renacer de Una Leyenda
by EvaGzalo
Summary: "¡No lo olvides!¡La nuestra será una lucha eterna!¡Esta batalla seguirá por toda la eternidad!" Siglos después de que el héroe del tiempo salvase al mundo,la leyenda ya se ha olvidado. Hoy,Link en un joven común y corriente con una vida normal. Después de ver a una extraña ave roja en el cielo y tener sueños perturbadores, descubrirá que quizá su vida no era tan normal como parece
1. Inevitable

**Hola querida comunidad. Les traigo esta nueva historia. Mi tercera en lo que va de fanfiction y la primera en el mundo de Zelda.**

**Ambientada en un mundo actual, como mi retorcida mente lo imaginó hace solo dos semanas jajaja. Y en fin, espero que les agrade... dejen su comentario y bla bla bla.**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

**Nintendo es una marca registrada. No me adjudico los personajes aqui utilizados, solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

.

.

.

¡_Humano, me has vencido! Tu fuerza es increíble... Te felicito... Pero te lo advierto... Esto no acaba aquí. Yo... te condeno... La maldición de los demonios... te perseguirá para siempre en un círculo sin fin. ¡No lo olvides! ¡La nuestra será una lucha eterna! Ustedes, los poseedores de la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe... nunca escaparán a este ciclo interminable al que yo los condeno. Mi odio resurgirá y los perseguirá una y otra vez. ¡Esta batalla seguirá por toda la eternidad!"_

- _La maldición de **"El Heraldo de la Muerte"**_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Introducción**

.

.

_Si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a estar frente a un monstruo del triple de su tamaño, _

_sosteniendo una antigua espada que parecía llamarle de la nada _

_y vestido como un duende... quizá se habría partido de la risa._

_Pero esto no era cosa de juego. Esto era real._

_La bestia frente a él era real, _

_así como la hermosa princesa que peleaba a su lado..._

_ y el triángulo dorado brillando en su mano..._

_¡Ah! y el hecho de que tenía que salvar el mundo..._

_Esto era real... muy real..._

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Inevitable**

**.**

**.**

Desde la ventana de su casita del árbol un pequeño rubio levantó sus ojos color zafiro al oscuro manto estrellado que parecía ceñirse sobre él. Por algún momento se sintió observado, como si algo en el cielo le mirara y…

¿_Eso_ era un pájaro rojo?

Talló sus ojos, confundido, y al dirigir la mirada al cielo este volvía a estar como antes. Esta quizá era la tercera vez que veía a ese extraño pájaro rojo... al menos estando despierto.

Entonces Link suspiró pesadamente.

Su vida siempre había sido complicada, al menos para su edad. Era un niño tímido y callado. Tenía solo unos pocos buenos amigos pero siempre sufría de abusos en la escuela y todo por una razón: había sido adoptado cuando él tenía solo unos días de nacido. Sus padres adoptivos no se habían molestado en ocultarle la verdad, de cualquier manera las diferencias entre él y su familia saltaban a la vista.

El señor Maku Woods era un hombre amable y sencillo. De castaños bigotes poblados y cejas prominentes aquél profesor de universidad solía ser la persona más sabia y justa que Link había conocido en su corta vida. Gustaba de pasar la tarde en el enorme jardín que colindaba con su propiedad, cuidando de los árboles y los animales y de leer en la estancia de la casa, frente a la chimenea.

Su única hija biológica era Saria, la copia exacta de su madre. Era una dulce chica de gran corazón y la extraña apariencia de una niña aunque fuese casi una mujer.

Farore, en cambio, era diferente.

Era una mujer de largos cabellos negros y penetrantes ojos verdes enmarcados con enormes ojeras violáceas. Vivía en su propio mundo, casi ajena a todo, pintando si no al aire libre en la sala de la enorme casa. A veces, en las noches, se levantaba de la cama silenciosamente y caminaba hacia la ventana mirando al cielo como esperando un llamado. Sus ojos casi siempre estaban tristes y su mirada reflejaba nostalgia. Pero a pesar de su extraña forma de ser amaba con todo su corazón a su familia.

Pero su salud inexplicablemente se iba deteriorando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Llegó a pasar de ser una hermosa y enérgica jovencita a una mujer débil y delicada.

Una mujer que había visto esa noche desde la terraza del tercer piso, al igual que su hijo adoptivo, un animal extraño en el cielo. Sin embargo ella no se alarmó, sabía dentro de sí lo que eso significaba...

– Madre… – murmuró Saria, colocando una frazada en los hombros de la mujer,captando su atención. – Es tarde. Deberías entrar o cogerás un resfriado. - Farore sonrió complacida. Su hija era tan buena... le dolería despedirse de ella.

La chica observó a su progenitora sentada en el pequeño taburete con un lienzo terminado. Un cuadro poco común, mas sin embargo Farore tenía un extraño gusto para pintar que a la familia no le inquietaba.

– No te preocupes cielo, en un momento voy. Casi puedo oler la deliciosa comida de tu padre... – dijo, antes de toser con brusquedad. Saria acarició su espalda suavemente hasta que el ataque de tos disminuyó poco a poco. – Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Busca a tu hermano. Está en la casa del árbol, asegúrate de traerlo de vuelta.

Dicho esto se levantó lentamente de la silla con ayuda de su hija, tomó su cuadro bajo el brazo y entró a paso tranquilo en el calor de su hogar.

…

– ¿Link? Sé que estás ahí, no me hagas subir por ti…

El niño se asomó desde lo alto de su casa del árbol y vio al pié de esta a su hermana mayor que le observaba con una sonrisa cálida.

– Sube – gritó el rubio. – ¿O es que acaso ya estas grande para jugar conmigo?

Saria enrojeció por un momento. Tenía ya quince años y a estas alturas ya debía de comportarse como una señorita, mas sin embargo aún tenía el espíritu de una niña dentro de sí. Por lo que no dudó en trepar por la escalera hasta la guarida de su hermano.

Link sonrió divertido.

Su lugar especial era su casa del árbol que su padre adoptivo le había construyó con sus propias manos cuando el tenía cinco años. Frente a la azotea de la propiedad de la familia, a casi siete metros sobre el suelo y sentada sobre el árbol más grande y firme, esa casita era lo suficientemente espaciosa para sus pocos amigos. Con dos ventanas, una puerta, una pequeña cama y algunos estantes para colocar sus tesoros mas preciados aquel lugar era su santuario personal.

– Quizá tú estés muy pequeño para jugar conmigo, ¿no crees? – preguntó ella terminando de subir las escaleras y entrando a la casita, sentándose a su lado junto a la ventana.

– Tengo once, no eres mucho más grande que yo. Además, tengo tu estatura – dijo con aires de grandeza. Saria rió con ganas sacudiendo su largo cabello negro.

– En fin, madre ha dicho que entres a la casa. La cena está lista y… ¿me estás poniendo atención? – exclamó, agitando la mano frente a los ojos de Link que veía fijamente a través de la ventana.

– Disculpa, estaba viendo… – dejó la frase inconclusa, pensando en el gran ave que había visto hacía solo unos minutos. Pero algo le decía que era un secreto que solo él debía saber. Su hermana levantó una ceja, esperando a que él hablase – No me hagas caso, es mejor que vayamos a comer… ¿tu crees que papá haya preparado su platillo…?

Sin embargo un estruendoso sonido no dejó concluir su frase. El ruido de platos rompiéndose provenientes de la casa alertaron a ambos niños que salieron de la casita y bajaron presurosos la escalera.

Link se adelantó y deteniéndose en el umbral observó con sorpresa la escena frente a él.

Su adorable madre yacía tendida en el suelo en brazos de su padre junto a una pila de platos rotos. Ella había querido ayudar a preparar la mesa mas sin embargo la fuerza la abandonó repentinamente. Saria entró unos segundos después casi sin aliento. El rostro de Maku estaba contraído en una mueca de preocupación.

– Hija toma las llaves del auto y mi cartera. Link, ve por las medicinas de tu madre a la recámara y…

– No – murmuró Farore. Ambos niños se quedaron estáticos. – No más hospitales…

Maku observó a su mujer suplicante. Su aspecto daba mucho a que desear, desde las ojeras marcadas hasta los huesos que de empezaban a dejar entrever a través de su blanca bata corta que hacía tiempo habían comenzado a calzarle grande.

– Querida, no te encuentras bien. Tenemos que llevarte de inmediato a un hospital – rogó su marido, acariciando sus negros cabellos.

– Tengo que irme – murmuró ella. El hombre negó con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía lo que eso significaba. – Tengo que hacerlo…

Saria comenzó a sollozar despacio junto a su padre. Link por su parte observaba anonadado la escena desde la puerta del patio trasero.

Y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

– Llévame al bosque… llévame a la fuente…

…

El hombre, con lágrimas en los ojos, llevaba en brazos a su frágil esposa por el bosque en medio de la noche con sus dos hijos detrás de él. Ella iba recargada sobre el pecho de su marido con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Todos iban en silencio, además, la fuente no estaba tan lejos…

En el patio trasero, detrás de esos viejos y enormes arboles estaba la entrada al bosque de la ciudad.

Divisaron minutos después una vieja puerta de hierro oxidado. Habían llegado a la fuente de Ordon, un lugar prácticamente desconocido por las personas de los alrededores. Un lugar, que solo esa familia conocía…

Farore abrió los ojos con pesadez y sonrió. Su esposo caminó lentamente hacia el agua y la bajó delicadamente hasta que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua. Ella sonrió satisfecha y extendió ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, haciendo como que flotaba.

El bosque comenzó a mostrar vida. El viento aullaba silenciosamente y los árboles y se mecían con él.

Link y Saria observaban callados desde la orilla. En silencio, se tomaron de las manos y entraron al agua.

– _Con su rica alma, produjo las formas de vida que mantendrían la ley_**(1)**_ … _– murmuró el señor Woods.

– Lo sabes entonces… – dijo ella sin sorprenderse. Sus cabellos se extendieron libres por el manantial.

– Siempre lo supe…

Hubo un breve momento entre ambos donde sus miradas se conectaron. Su marido siempre lo había sabido. Ahora ella estaría tranquila, sabiendo que el cuidaría en un futuro de que todo se cumpliera como había sido ordenado...

Ambos niños se acercaron a la pareja. Saria derramando lágrimas en silencio, y Link sollozando desconsoladamente.

Soltando la mano de su hermana él corrió torpemente en el agua hasta llegar a sus padres. Maku lo miró con ojos tristes.

– No te vayas… no nos dejes solos porfavor… – murmuró el pequeño acercándose cada vez más a su madre. El agua le llegaba casi al pecho. Su pequeña y temblorosa mano tomó la de ella. Farore sonrió dulcemente y alzó la otra mano hacia él, acariciando su rostro. No podía decirle a su pequeño que no llorara, el sólo tenía once años…

– El tiempo humano termina rápido querido niño. El ciclo de la vida, como todo, llega a su fin y el mío ha terminado ya. –cerró los ojos, inhalando con devoción el olor del bosque. Su esposo cerró los ojos con resignación, acercándola más a si. – Solo puedo dar gracias por haberme permitido vivir esta vida… por poder haber amado a tu padre como jamás había amado, por engendrar la vida más pura y noble…– Saria sonrió brevemente antes de acercarse y acariciar el cabello de su madre – y sobre todo por haber sido parte de mi existencia, cielo mío… Los amo, a los tres… y nunca duden que siempre estaré cuidándolos. Mi espíritu permanecerá para siempre en este bosque… como siempre ha pertenecido al mismo…

.

Farore falleció esa noche en medio del agua, rodeada de su amado bosque y de su familia… la familia que se le había permitido tener a pesar de todo y todos…

Pero como dicen, los dioses toman siempre decisiones de lo más poco comunes…

Pero siempre con un propósito…

...

**_Después de todo… no todos los días reencarnas, engendras a una sabia del bosque y crías a un legendario héroe del tiempo…_**

...

..

.

* * *

**.**

**(1) En OoT El Gran Árbol Deku pronuncia estas palabras cuando habla de las Diosas con Link.**

**Y bueno, como han notado es una historia un tanto extraña...**

**Ni Farore ni Saria tienen cabello verde... al menos por ahora jajaja.**

**En fin, es corto pero solamente viene siendo una ligera introducción. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**.**


	2. Azul Cielo

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sus visitas. Me alegro de que la historia haya sido de su agrado:)**

**Traigo con ustedes el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia. Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 2: _Azul cielo_**

.

.

.

Su vida siempre había sido complicada, al menos para su edad.

De pié, vestido con traje y corbata negros el sollozaba en silencio. Traía consigo en su mano una rosa blanca, la cual deposito con suavidad sobre el féretro frente a él. Una mano grande se apoyó sobre su hombro, en señal de reconfort.

– Hijo – susurró su padre adoptivo. – Te vendría bien descansar un momento. ¿Por qué no vas y te sientas con tu hermana? – preguntó, señalando con el mentón a su hija que dormía plácidamente en uno de los sofás de la funeraria.

– No, aquí estoy bien. – finalizó el pequeño rubio, carente de emociones.

Maku retiró su mano con pesadez. Aunque la muerte de su esposa había sido muy dura para toda la familia él sabía de sobra que para el pequeño Link había sido desgarrador el haber visto morir a su madre.

Llevaban un día en la funeraria, velando el cadáver. Y en ningún momento su hijo se retiró de su lugar frente al féretro, como si le protegiera celosamente.

Muchos profesores compañeros de la universidad en donde Maku impartía clases, vecinos y amigos de la familia asistieron para acompañar a la familia.

– Hermano, como lo siento – susurró una dulce voz, tomando la mano del señor Woods.

Él sonrió, a su pesar y se giró hacia ella. De rizos esponjosos y castaños iguales a los de él y con una cara redondeada y sonrosada su hermana gemela yacía de pié frente a él con el semblante descompuesto.

– Gracias Maky – murmuró él. El que su hermana estuviera con él era un tanto sanador para su pobre corazón. Ella le sonrió en respuesta aunque con lágrimas en los ojos.

Maku enjuagó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y observó al joven detrás de ella. De la misma edad que su hija y quizá un poco más alto que la misma, el joven pelirrojo observaba todo a su alrededor sin interés.

– Hijo, saluda a tu tío. – le reprendió la castaña.

El chico se acercó y le tendió la mano a Maku.

– Buenas noches, mi más sentido pésame tío. – murmuró con sinceridad aunque con el mismo semblante aburrido. Maku sonrió y estrechó su mano fuertemente.

– Gracias Mido.

El chico acababa de ser adoptado por su hermana hacía escasos cuatro años. Se había sumado a la ya gran familia de los Kokiri: Los gemelos pelirrojos Fado y Remi de siete años y las mellizas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, Sola y Fare de tres. Maky había vivido en un matrimonio feliz hasta hacía escasos dos años con Deku, el mejor amigo de la infancia de Maku, quien había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Con la enorme responsabilidad de criar a cinco hijos, ella se las había arreglado sola. Y a pesar de todo, siempre había podido salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie.

Y ahora estaba ahí, junto a su hermano, compartiendo ese sentimiento de perder a la persona amada.

Ella dirigió su mirada en dirección del féretro, y vio al pequeño de pié. Hizo una graciosa mueca.

– Link… ¿esta bien? – preguntó preocupada, con ambas manos en el pecho.

– No lo sé. – contestó su hermano, seguido de un suspiro. Después introdujo ambas manos en las bolsas del pantalón. – Ha estado así desde ayer.

– Hijo, – le dijo a Mido – en un momento vuelvo…

Maky caminó lentamente, esquivando personas, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Puso una de sus regordetas manos en la cabeza del pequeño, acariciándolo momentáneamente. El niño no se movió.

– Link…

– Si viene a decirme que mi madre siempre estará conmigo, o que me está viendo desde el cielo mejor guárdese sus comentarios, tía, y déjeme solo.

Frunciendo el ceño retiró lentamente su mano. Algo dentro de ella había hecho _crack_ al escuchar al pequeño hablar tan fríamente. Esperaba que tarde o temprano eso no le fuese a afectar…

El frío azotó fuertemente la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y en el umbral yacía una hermosa rubia de pié, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus ropas eran negras en su totalidad, su cabello se encontraba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás en una coleta alta. Maku se topó con su mirada y rápidamente caminó hacia ella, tomando su mano e invitándola a entrar. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

– Oh, Maku… – sollozó ella, lanzándose a sus brazos. El no pudo hacer otra cosa que acariciar su espalda.

– Sabías que esto tarde o temprano pasaría… – dijo él tranquilamente, ella asintió con la cabeza. – Ven, siéntate. ¿Quieres un café?

Ella no respondió. Su mirada se había congelado en el pequeño rubio frente al féretro.

– ¿Es… es él?

– Si – murmuró él.

– Deseo hablar con él. ¿Puedo? – preguntó ella, con ambas manos en el pecho. Maku frunció el ceño. No sabía qué clase de cosas quería hablar ella con su hijo. – No le diré nada. Aún no es tiempo… – musitó, limpiando una furtiva lágrima. Maku aceptó.

La bella mujer se fue haciendo paso entre la gente que observaban deslumbrados su belleza. Sus ojos azules brillaban entre sus lágrimas. Se detuvo al lado de Maky, quien agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto. Ella sonrió y le tomó del mentón, levantando así su mirada.

– No, querida. Ambas somos mortales ahora… – susurró, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más que ella la escuchara.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al lado del pequeño, adelantándose para colocar una hermosa flor blanca sobre el féretro. Link no pasó ese detalle desapercibido y observó con cautela a la mujer a su lado.

Un pequeño dolor se instaló en su pecho. Aunque la mujer era rubia y con hermosos ojos color azules, era exactamente el mismo rostro de su madre… Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, a la vez que violentamente las limpió con la manga de su traje.

La mujer volvió a su posición al lado de él, quizá demasiado cerca… eso le hacía sentirse incómodo.

– Una flor de loto… Era la favorita de tu madre. – murmuró. Link frunció el ceño, confundido y desconfiado. – Por fin te conozco, pequeño héroe. – dijo ella, aún sin mirarlo.– Me gustaría hablar contigo. A solas.

Link asintió, para su propia sorpresa. La mujer tendió su mano y el la tomó sin dudarlo. De pronto sabía que podía confiar en ella. Juntos caminaron hacia el patio de la funeraria.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó curioso.

– Me llamo Nayru – dijo ella, para luego sonreír. – Farore fue mi hermana…

…

Maku observaba a su pequeño hijo ir con aquella hermosa rubia. Algo dentro de él le preocupaba, hacía años que esa mujer no aparecía…

– ¿Papá?

Una suave voz llamó su atención. Detrás de él su pequeña mujercita tallaba su ojo cual niña pequeña. Ahogó un bostezó antes de continuar.

– ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Sentí que se alejó…

Él talló su frente con la palma de su mano, preocupado. Su hija comenzaba a mostrar los primeros signos de su verdadera condición. Quizá Nayru podría ayudarle…

– Está con… una amiga de la familia…

Saria rodeó el cuerpo de su padre y miró en dirección de las puertas de cristal, donde se veía a Nayru conversando con Link, ambos sentados en la pequeña fuentecita. Por un segundo sus miradas se toparon. Saria jadeó. La mujer la observó cuidadosamente, antes de sonreír y voltear la mirada al pequeño.

– Yo… la he visto antes… – murmuró. Su padre suspiró exasperado.

…

– Pero mi madre nunca me había hablado de ti. ¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?

Nayru sonrió por la perspicacia del niño.

– Nos separamos desde muy pequeñas. Tenemos además otra hermana, Din, que hace años que tampoco veo.

– Pero si son hermanas no debían de estar separadas. Yo no soportaría estar lejos de Saria… – susurró, mirando en dirección de su hermana. De pié y con el ceño fruncido ella les observaba atentamente. Nayru levantó la vista, sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia Link.

– No fue decisión de nosotras, pero todas teníamos una misión que cumplir. Tu madre, por ejemplo, se le había asignado la tarea de encontrarte y cuidarte.

– Pero…

– Tu destino siempre fue pertenecer a esta familia.

Link cruzó los brazos, confundido.

– Eres muy pequeño para comprender estas cosas pero tarde o temprano sabrás para lo que estás destinado. Por lo pronto he venido a dejar esa flor a mi difunta hermana, pero también para conocerte.

Nayru alzó una mano hacia él y la colocó en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Su tacto, su rostro… toda ella le recordaba a su madre, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de nuevo. Ella limpió gentilmente las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

– No llores, pequeño héroe. Tu madre está contigo…

Él frunció el ceño, furioso.

– Eso ya me lo han repetido hasta el cansancio…

– Yo te lo digo, porque soy su hermana… y porque siento su presencia tocar mi corazón. ¿Lo sientes tú?

Una opresión se instaló en el pecho del niño. Él abrió los ojos asustado. No era una sensación incómoda, pero era un tanto extraña. Un calor inexplicable comenzó a llenarlo. El jadeó, sorprendido.

– ¿Lo ves? Ella está aquí…

Link asintió, desconcertado. El se abrazó a sí mismo, a modo de que esa pequeña opresión jamás se fuera de él…

…

A la mañana siguiente la familia veía como el ataúd era bajado cuidadosamente en un hoyo profundo. Ambos niños se aferraban a su padre, sollozando desconsoladamente. Él se mantenía recto, aunque por dentro estuviese destrozado. Pero sus hijos, sus pequeños, por ellos se debía mantener fuerte.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo girarse. Nayru observaba tranquila como el cuerpo de su hermana era sepultado.

– Tengo que irme, mi hija me espera…

Maku asintió, no muy convencido. El pequeño Link soltó el saco de su padre y se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer, que ahora se encontraba en cuclillas esperando por su abrazo.

– Calma, tengo que decirte algo. – el pequeño se separó de ella, limpiando sus lágrimas y tratando de componerse. – Volverás a ver a tu madre, te lo prometo. Por lo pronto… – extendió la mano hacia él, depositando un objeto en un bolsillo interno de su traje. – Guarda esto con tu vida. Cuando cumplas dieciocho años sabrás para que es. ¿De acuerdo? – el asintió. Nayru sonrió, levantándose. Saria le observó curiosa.

– Yo te he visto antes… – murmuró. Nayru observó a Maku, que retuvo a su hija a su lado.

– Se que ella te preocupa, pero estará bien. Tu hija es sabia aún para su edad… tu puedes ayudarle Maku, lo has hecho antes… – Ella se adelantó un paso hacia Saria, extendiéndole una cajita de madera con un extraño símbolo en la base. Saria la tomó, confundida. – Era de tu madre, se que sabrás utilizarla. – Saria asintió y abrazó la caja a su pecho.

Sin decir más, la enigmática mujer caminó hacia la salida del camposanto sin voltear la mirada. Saria observó más de cerca la cajita, acariciando suavemente el símbolo labrado.

– ¿Qué significa, padre? Me parece conocido… – Link se acercó a su hermana para ver la cajita. A él también le resultaba familiar.

– Es un símbolo antiguo. El símbolo de los Kokiri…

…

Link cruzó el umbral, adentrándose en su casa. Vio la frazada de su madre, sus fotografías en la sala, el aspirador para el asma… y no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente. Un par de brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, confortándolo.

– Vamos a ser fuertes, por ella… – murmuró Saria.

Link asintió decididamente.

Unos minutos después ambos dejaron de llorar. Su padre entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta desganado.

– Hijos, tomen asiento… necesito hablar con ambos.

Una vez acomodados en la sala, Maku comenzó a hablar.

– He hablado con su tía Maky. Teniendo en cuenta que nuestra casa es grande y nos sobran habitaciones he invitado a su tía a vivir con nosotros.

Saria asintió, complacida.

– No hay problema. Además, la tía Maky no puede sola con tantos niños. ¡Me parece una estupenda idea! – dijo, entusiasmada. A ella le encantaban los niños. – ¿Qué dices, Link?

– Bueno… – comenzó el rubio. Su padre y Saria le miraron, expectantes. – Pienso que sería una gran idea. Después de todo, es una casa muy grande para los tres.

Maku les observó, complacido. Había sido bendecido con muy buenos hijos.

...

– ¿Link, puedo entrar?

– Pasa.

Saria abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Las paredes tenían hojas y ramas que se enredaban con cuidado unas con otras, formando una verdadera obra de arte. Su madre lo había pintado así cuando él había llegado a la familia…

Sobre la cama se encontraba él, observando distraído una foto de su madre. Con un suspiro dejó la fotografía en la mesita de noche y observó interrogante a Saria.

– ¿Qué te dio aquella mujer?

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo había olvidado por completo. Rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su traje y extrajo de él una joya extraña. Un marco de oro se abrazaba a una hermosa esmeralda. Saria le observó, emocionada.

– ¡Es igual al símbolo de mi cofre! – dijo extendiendo la cajita hacia él.

– ¿Qué hay dentro? – preguntó Link. Saria abrió el cofrecito y le mostró su interior. – ¿Qué rayos es eso?

– Es como una flauta. Papá dice que se llama _Ocarina_…

…

Con cuidado, percatándose de que nadie le viera, Link tomó una pequeña daga del despacho de su padre y corrió a toda velocidad al jardín trasero. Tomó la vereda que se encontraba detrás de los enormes árboles de su patio y se adentró en las profundidades del bosque.

No sabía porque, pero quería estar solo. Su tía y sus primos se habían mudado hacía un par de días y desde entonces la casa no había estado en paz. No es que le molestaran, al contrario, solo que le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva familia.

Caminó durante casi una hora, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó un grito angustioso que se perdió en el aire unos segundos después. Link corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas en dirección del sonido…

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Sonaba cada vez mas cerca.

Tratando de no hacer ruido se escondió detrás de un enorme árbol, observando una figura pequeña encogida sobre el pasto, unos bracitos trataban de cubrir su cuerpo, a la vez que sollozaba fuertemente.

Frente a ella una criatura la acechaba. Link palideció. Era casi de su tamaño. Parecía una especie de araña de un solo ojo, algo que él jamás había visto.

Aquella gran araña hizo un sonido extraño, lo que ocasionó que el bultito gritara nuevamente. Link desenfundó la daga, con cuidado, y corrió hacia la bestia. La enorme araña dejó de prestarle atención a su anterior objetivo y saltó sobre Link.

Sin saber cómo, Link clavó su daga en el único ojo de la araña, la cual se convirtió en un denso humo púrpura.

Repentinamente asustado soltó la daga, que cayó en el pasto en un sonido sordo, y de dejó caer de rodillas. En su corta vida jamás había visto a una criatura como aquella. Tembló por el pánico y deseó nunca haber escapado de su casa…

– Gracias…

Una voz dulce y suave resonó frente a él. Link abrió los ojos para encontrarse a la más hermosa criatura que jamás había visto. Sus ojos le atraparon, eran del azul cielo más hermoso que había visto. Su rostro se encontraba lleno de tierra y su rubio y corto cabello lleno de lodo y ramas. Su vestido rosado estaba totalmente arruinado. Y aún así se veía tan hermosa y celestial que pareció de pronto estar en presencia de un ángel…

– Me salvaste la vida, no sé cómo podré pagártelo… – murmuró ella, poniéndose de pié y extendiendo una mano en dirección de Link. Él la tomó casi al instante, maravillándose de su suavidad. Con un leve tirón él ya se hallaba de pié junto a ella. La niña sonrió dulcemente y se agachó para recoger la daga, la cual extendió a Link.

– Yo… bueno… – carraspeó, sonrojado. Tomó la daga y rápidamente la guardó en su funda. – No hay problema…

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento, para luego sacar de sus ropas un collar. Lo entendió hacia Link para que pudiera apreciarlo. Eran tres triángulos dorados alineados formando uno solo. Era muy bonito.

– Toma, por haberme salvado. – Link negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

– Escucha, no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio. No es neces…

Cuando concordó, la pequeña ya se hallaba detrás de él, colocándoselo en el cuello.

– Tienes que aceptarlo, si no me enfadaré – repuso ella, aunque riendo suavemente. Link se sonrojó aún más de lo inevitable. La pequeña le rodeó suavemente, encarándolo de nuevo.

– ¿Qué haces en el bosque, solo? – preguntó ella. Link frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué haces _tú_ sola? – le desafió él. Ella bajó la mirada. – Es peligroso que estés por aquí, ¡y desarmada! Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa. – dijo, tomando su mano y halándola hacia él.

– ¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! – dijo ella, zarandeando su brazo a fin de soltarse de su agarre. – Tengo que estar aquí, contigo…

Link le observo confundido.

– Yo había soñado esto antes. Tengo que ir a una fuente que vi en mis sueños… antes de que me marche de la ciudad…

– ¿La… la fuente de Ordon? – pregunto cautelosamente. La pequeña sonrió eufórica.

– ¡Si, la misma!

…

Durante el trayecto, que no fueron más de unos minutos, llegaron sanos y salvos a la fuente. Link, adelantándose, empujo la vieja y oxidada puerta cediéndole el paso a su nueva amiga. Ella caminó despacio, observando detenidamente el hermoso lugar.

Para Link resultó extremadamente doloroso volver, ahí había muerto su madre hacía solo unos días…

– Quizá pienses que soy una loca pero… yo te había visto antes, en sueños… – murmuró ella, dándole la espalda a él.

Con extrema delicadeza ella entró en el agua sin quitarse sus botas. Pronto el agua le llegó hasta la cintura y ella cerró los ojos, extasiada.

– Desde pequeña había soñado con venir aquí a purificar mi alma… – aún con los ojos cerrados siguió hablando – mi madre me dice todo el tiempo que no lo necesito ya que soy una niña, pero mi alma sí. A veces me siento como si estas tierras ya las hubiera visitado antes…

Link la observó detenidamente. La niña parecía de su misma edad. Su cabello apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, sus ojos eran enormes y su boca era pequeña y rosada, como un botón a punto de florecer... el sintió un calor extraño, algo que jamás había sentido y se encontró de pronto confundido.

Entró con cuidado al agua. La pequeña se dio cuenta inmediatamente, abrió los ojos y le observó.

– Sabía que ibas a venir a salvarme, aunque tardaste mucho – dijo ella, sonriendo de lado. – ¿Cómo te llamas, joven héroe?

Él se estremeció, ya lo habían llamado así antes…

– Link – murmuró tímidamente.

Ella le tendió la mano. Link sin pensarlo la estrechó.

– Mucho gusto Link, me alegra por fin poder conocerte… – sus ojos brillaron, eufóricos. – Mi nombre es Zelda…

…

* * *

**Un poco corto, lo sé. Espero que les haya agradado:)**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, mentadas de madre y demás PORFAVOR haganmelo saber en un bonito review:D**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**


End file.
